


When The Well Runs Dry

by flightoftheseraph



Series: Whumptober 2019/2020 [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s11e12 Don't You Forget About Me, Flashbacks, Gen, Needles, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Jody Mills
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 03:35:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21112010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flightoftheseraph/pseuds/flightoftheseraph
Summary: Alex feels like the world is spinning around her and that's she back there, back with her mother all those years ago.





	When The Well Runs Dry

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thesunwillshineclear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesunwillshineclear/gifts).

> Prompt Day 1: Shaky Hands 
> 
> My first whumptober fic! Based on a conversation with sealionsam on Discord about Alex having a fear of needles. (Timeline wise I think this takes place between around 11.12.)

The hospital room titled into a - dizzying - and familiar space turned sinister and somehow, she wasn't there anymore. She was back _there _with her mom. The basement of an unfamiliar building. Tubes with blood - her eyes drifting shut from exhaustion. 

She grabs the side of the chair with trembling and shaking hands. The nurse seems to notice her anxiety and gripped her shaking hand.

"Sweetie?" Alex tried to keep herself awake but her body was instinctually panicking - her eyes shot open and the room twisted and spun violently. 

It was a simple blood test, she'd been hunkering down and isolating herself so much since focusing more on her studies and actually picking a career. Getting to have a decision about the future was so unusual and she was determined to find something she liked. 

Her anemia had come back full force (and given what had happened she was lucky the anemia was only she'd left with). Now taking iron supplements she finally knew it what it was like to not be exhausted and light-headed. 

Jody had insisted - more like ordered - she reminded herself that she get tested more often, just to be safe. After nearly falling asleep at the dinner table one night, there was little she could do to fight her Her doctor had decided on every three or so months. 

Normally she'd drive with Claire, that way when she was a wreck afterwards they could go out for ice cream 

Jody offered to but she'd been called away with work and hunting. Alex felt guilty taking her away from work or any hunting - she could handle this alone right.

Apparently she overestimated herself.

_Voices, comforting and alluring, comforting telling her it's okay. The sharp poke wasn't the worst, it was all that happened after that. It made her heart rate spike - her stomach filling with dread at the panicking thought that she was back **there.** _

_Lulling voices - they told her how important she was and how great she was doing and that it would be over. Feeling dizzy and scared that she would pass out. That maybe they would hurt her too much this time that they would take too much._

She grabs the chair and the room goes seems years away - in another time. The nurse, her pin says "Susan" grabs Alex by her arm and leads her to a bed to lay down. Alex feels her face turn red, the eyes of the few patrons in the waiting room on her.

That's one thing she's taken, the stoic and closed-off look. Pretending nothing is bothering her but for some reason now she's more vulnerable and she begins to cry. Feeling silly and childish for making a scene in the crowded hospital. 

She texts Jody first - Claire is still out of town on a hunt and she doesn't want her to panic trying to get back. It doesn't take long for a reply, worried texts from Jody fly in faster than her eyes can read and she waits before explaining the entire situation, Jody promises to be there in less than an hour

Susan returns with cookies and juice. Alex doesn't even feel bad when she takes them immediately. The tide of nerves from earlier still makes her stomach turn, but the food helps to settle it.

Sandy leads her to the waiting room and the receptionist hands her, "Is anyone going to be picking you up, dear?" She says sweetly.

Alex nods, "My mom is going to pick me up," She could walk home but somehow she feels scared. Her hands still tremble and she wraps herself in a hug. 

The nurse eyed her warily but leaves her until Jody. She arrives, her eyes immediately finding her adopted daughter and wrapping. Alex felt a little shaky but she leaned into the hug. Jody's hand brushes her hair and Alex just hugs her tighter. Alex doesn't want to let go, she needs a reminder that she's here and not there. That she's safe.

Jody pulls back, her eyes worried and leads Alex to the safety of the car, once inside Alex lets out a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding. 

"You okay?" Jody asks when they are in the privacy of the car - she relaxes once they both

"I will be, " Alex says, Jody smiles proudly. They drive home and Alex watches the sky. Rain begins to fall and she focuses on it, on the tracks the raindrops make on the windows, the warmth of the car. She thinks about the moment and tries to keep herself grounded in it. 

That she's here now and not there and she's safe.

And that she'll be okay

**Author's Note:**

> I'm slowly getting caught up on whumptober and I'm hoping (and trying) to post all 31 prompts before the end of October! 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it ❤


End file.
